Niebo
The Wartorn Coalition of Former Areas of Niebo '''(formerly known as '''The Democratic States of Niebo '''and sometimes called '''WCFAN or simply Niebo) is a nation lying in the West Pacific. History Niebo was first colonized on Quadtraflan 101, 465. (This article goes by the Niebarik Calendar. See below for an explanation.. Although not a country, Niebariks expressed themselves as one. Finally, on Quadtraston 356, 503, a day before the colonization's 130th annviersary, Niebo's 5,178,962 citizens signed the Independent Niebo Statement (INS). Niebo has grown very much since then, currently with a population of 282,209,089. Niebo formerly had eight official languages: English, Igpay Atinlay, Morse Code, Navajo, Polsku, Irish, Italian, and Espanol. On Quastrastron 399, 503, Niebo banned official languages. Eternal and current Rotator Demolord Max J. Williams said "Niebo is an accepting nation; this decision was made to be more accepting." Niebarik Calendar Rather than going with a 365 day calendar, Niebo goes by a 1,461 day calendar by combining four Gregorian years into one. It is currently just over a quarter of the way through year 503. During the days leading up to Quadpocah and Quadsuvah - Niebo's versions of New Year's Eve and Day, respectively - calendars are sold in a frenzy. Each year is divided into three periods of 487 days called Quadtraprods. The Quadtraprods are called Quadtraston, Quadtramon, and Quadtraflan. There are 69 weeks and 4 days in each Quadtraprod. It is currently about 90% of the way through Quadtraprod 1507. Quadtraprod Eve and Day are called Quadtraprafon and Quadtrapranon. Space Program The Niebo Astronomy, Alienation and Aerospace Association (NAAAA) is one of the most renowned space programs in the world. It is most famous for proving water on Mars in 503. Government The changing head of state is a Rotator Demolord. The public is allowed to vote for the Rotator Demolord (commonly referred to as RD), but he/she must serve for life. Max J. Williams was assumed the position of Rotator Demolord when he was the first to sign the INS on Quadtraston 356, 503. Williams was named the Eternal Demolord later that day. When Williams dies, the Rotator Demolord must put consideration into Williams' beliefs when decisions are made. On Quadtrastron 415, 503, the Rotator Demolord position was officially changed to Rotational Demolord, citing a grammatical error. Geography Niebo is a small nation. It borders Hydroxic Acid to the north, Mediobogdum and Ashkan to the east, Liberillia and Chestaan to the south, and All Good People, Darkesia, Delberz, and Zeromount to the west. The total area is 140,104 square miles. Niebo contains 901.9 miles of coastline. A notable feature of Niebo's shape is the 52 closest-to-the-equator miles that run straight south, going from the towns of Imperial Lake to Niebo's southernmost community of Mallard Rock. The easternmost settlement is Whestell, the northernmost Crowley and the westernmost Twain. Popular tourist destinations include White, a city along the coast of Lake Central and the border of Niebo, Hydroxic Acid, and Mediobogdum. Other popular destinations include golfing resort Forest Beach, Gulf Island, and Miller Lake. Hundreds of rivers and thousands of lakes are part of Niebo. Unlike most nations, Niebo is not divided into subsidaries, only sticking with cities. However, on January 27th, 2014, a legislature was passed to divide it into subsidaries. Banter raged for hours, and on January 30th, the plan was reversed. The plan was to divide the nation at the midpoint of 34*N and 35*N and at 86*W; so the nation would be into four quadrants. The plan was reversed because there would be too many quads to keep track of (see Niebarik Calendar). People came up with other crazy plans, such as dividing the nation into 22 districts by water. This was also struck down. Largest cities Niebo has 104 cities with a population over 100,000. The 15 largest are as follows, as of the 503 Census: #Pilote. Population: 2,119,899 #Hull Harbor. Population: 837,127 #Mann. Population: 819,767. #Thomas. Population: 633.039. #Foxburgh. Population: 617,909. #Fisk. Population: 604,131. #Kent. Population: 555,819. #Gonzala City. Population: 431,511. #Breeser. Population: 360,403. #Longar. 1Population: 343,655. #Holliday. Population: 318,120. #Pitina. Population: 302,152. #Stamkar. 1Population: 246,420. #Ball Lake. Population: 240,311. #Bradshaw. Population: 230,020. The capital, Konerka, is the 660th largest city. Its population is 13,158 and consists mostly of government officials. There are 54,978 cities, villages, and towns in Niebo. 1. Longar and Stamkar are twin cities whose population would make the 7th largest city in Niebo if they were to join. National anthem The national anthem of Niebo is Pacis Et Prosperitatis In Omnibus, which as also the national motto. It goes as follows: God sends his greatest blessings to Niebo From farmer's fields to cities big and small He embraces and cherishes our nation And on that note we stand proud, joyous, tall God Bless the Holy people of Niebo And send them into heaven right on cue God Bless every day for this wondrous nation And send us into heaven me and you God Bless every square inch of Niebo Pacis et prosperitatis in omnibus And send your greatest blessings to this nation And in return we send eternal trust God Bless the Holy people of Niebo Pacis et prosperitatis in omnibus And send your greatest blessings to this nation And in return we send eternal trust Category:Niebo Category:1883 colonizations Category:Nations founded in 2013 Category:Countries